Cuerda floja
by Chiaki28
Summary: Lo amaba más de lo necesitaba las ovaciones en el escenario. Lo amaba lo suficiente para tolerar prejuicios y aferrarse a la vida. Lo amaba más de lo que ella era capaz de llegar a expresar, sin embargo, aquello cambia con la llegada de Karamatsu; un hombre con una gran mentira sobre su espalda, quien le va a mostrar las diferentes formas del amor. KaraIchiko/KarakoIchiko/OsoIchiko


¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!

Porque regresar a clases no me hace más inteligente les traigo esta deformidad. Perdón pero esta cosa no quería salir de mi cabeza y no me dejaba en paz y necesito estudiar así que saco la espina, además me percate de que no había escrito nunca yuri ni hetero, entonces, tiene dos en uno acá.

Parejas a tratar; OsoIchiko, KaraIchiko, KarakoIchiko y otras más pero ya se iran viendo.

Bueno tengo varias advertencias que dar porque creo que los años no me favorecen mentalmente; la primera es que en este fan fic se tocan tematicas delicadas como trastornos alimenticios e identidad de genero, además de que lo puse por 1930 entonces es una época especialmente complicada para la mujer por lo que se hace medio obvio el abuso acá.

Si aún así quiere continuar leyendo esta cosa, pues bienvenido.

Este es un pequeño prologo desde donde se va a desarrollar la historia, los primeros capítulos del fic los va a narrar Ichiko.

* * *

" _¡Ichiko! ¡Maldición!"_

Lo recuerdo. De forma difusa y reprimida; con toques de carmín en los labios; escurriendo el escarlata por el lavamanos hacia los gastados azulejos del suelo del baño, el repugnante aroma del rímel de petróleo corriéndose desde las pestañas hacia unas mejillas arteramente ruborizadas; empapadas por la sangre de una muñeca quebrada, los corsés removiendo una escasa línea de costillas, los zapatos azules de una bonita bailarina.

" _¡Come! ¡Maldición! ¡Aliméntate!"_

Lo recuerdo. A una mujer dominada por la ambición, demasiado gorda y achatada para interpretar su rol bajo el hechizo del reflector, una que a propósito se enfermó, una que al diablo se vendió al obsequiar juventud por una podrida e indiscutible belleza. Fortuna y renombre en las mallas y el tutu. Poder y control. Flores en el piso de un teatro de cristal, ovaciones de pies heridos, aplausos cínicos en la efervescencia, y la sonrisa de él. Mi historia en esa sonrisa.

" _¡Se supone que ella sería una buena ama de casa! ¡Te deje casarte con ella con esa condición!"_

También lo recuerdo a él. A un hombre robusto y tosco, de bigote tieso y escaso cabello disimulando unas manchas amorfas y gruesas arrugas, con una obsesión por los cuadros de tela y un mal gusto por el color de la mierda. Un hombre cruel y grosero; sádico, decadente, quien gozaba alimentarse del sufrimiento de la chica de porcelana al recordarle lo insignificante e insuficiente que ella le resultaba para su adoración, para su lindo sobrino. Para su querido Osomatsu.

" _¡No sabe cocinar! ¡No limpia! ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de darte un hijo la inútil!"_

La regla de dos horas.

Recuerdo haberme desvanecido en el piso del baño, con los restos de la sopa entre los labios, con el lavamanos estancado y las lágrimas acumuladas por lo amargo del ácido, por una imagen deformada. Recuerdo haber estado desesperada, rogando para que el alimento no recayera sobre mis caderas, embriagándome con una copa de hambre, para vomitarla después. Recuerdo haberme mordido la lengua antes de caer con el maquillaje de los ojos transmutado a desastre y unos pies sin ritmo adoloridos. El sonido de la puerta de una gigantesca casa de mentiras abriéndose; el villano de mi tragedia encontrándome desde las sombras para cargarme entre sus brazos hacia una institución mental.

Recuerdo a mi vida sin mayor importancia. No la tenía en realidad.

"Doctor por favor" No estaba segura de como había llegado a esta habitación "Dígame que puede arreglarla" Con dos hombres discutiendo acerca de mi tragedia mientras mi cuerpo había sido envuelto por una fría bata de papel blanca y mis respuestas se limitaban a mis uñas golpeando la silla con una mordaza social "Ella está destruyendo el nombre de nuestra familia" Ya no estaba segura de nada "Debe hacer algo" Solo de que me había enamorado.

¿No es tonto el amor? Te hace cometer tantos errores.

"Sé que mi reputación me procede; yo soy el mejor en mi campo" El médico de reluciente bata y petulante expresión me examinó a la distancia "¿Sabe?" Impersonal y miserable "La histeria es bastante común en las mujeres de su edad" Su oficina era pequeña y sombría, las ventanas en la humedad respiraban. Se asfixiaban "Ellas tienden a exagerar hasta el más ínfimo detalle" Me abrace a mí misma, corriéndome el flequillo del rostro con un soplido "Que no lo extrañe" Aún no. Yo no había perdido la razón.

"No" El hombre de traje de cuadros se alzó ubicándose a mi costado "No es eso" Sus grandes y ásperas manos apretaron mis mejillas. Prepotente e idiota "Ella no exagera" Sus ojos negros le fueron indiferentes a mi corazón "Ella está mal"

"Explíquese señor" El doctor se inclinó en su respaldo de cuero pretendiendo tomar notas de las estupideces de aquel aristócrata. Yo no tenía voz. No había voto.

"Esta mujer de acá" Fruncí la mandíbula al ser presa y testigo de su grotesco aliento "Es completamente inútil para los quehaceres del hogar" Tabaco pegado a los dientes "Ha transcurrido tan solo una semana desde el matrimonio y ya tiene convertido a nuestro hogar en un circo" Vodka pintarrajeando su lengua "Por su culpa nos hemos visto en la necesidad de contratar a una empleada" Luto en la garganta "¡Es completamente inútil!" Patético.

"Bueno" Mis ojos se enfocaron en el gélido rostro del médico "En su historial dice que fue una exitosa bailarina de ballet" El de arrugas marcadas y vicios trazados en el rostro carcajeo, apoyando una de sus palmas sobre mi desnudo hombro, girando los ojos con prepotencia.

"Se puede decir que lo fue" Con un manotazo lo aparte para volver a subirme la bata "Supongo que ella no era del todo mala" Asqueroso.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Una sonrisa filosa "¿Por qué lo dejo?" El corazón se me apretujo, los huesos y las memorias me desgarraron la piel. Cerré los ojos. Los soldé para no volver a ver.

"Ella engordo y la sacaron de la compañía por no poder entrar en sus mallas" El mundo quemó "No estuvo a la altura de una carrera profesional" Respirar al lado de aquel hombre "No es su culpa solo ser una mujer" Punzaba.

"Desde ahí ha presentado una serie de episodios en donde se ha dedicado a devolver la comida" Las noches en una amortajada al lado del baño, la muerte asechando como mejor compañía, la belleza bautizada en asesina serial. Una muñeca de porcelana rota "Si es que no me equivoco" Me miro a mí.

"No lo hace" Contesto él "Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad doctor"

"Esto es antinatural" Fue lo que gruño el hombre de lentes acercándose a mi acompañante "Tuvo toda la razón al traerla a mi institución" Y no era justo el respirar para ser contemplada como esquizofrénica "Si este escándalo se llega a filtrar es capaz de acabar con el renombre de su gloriosa familia" Cuando a mí me dijeron que la vida se me podía arreglar con ser bonita. Solo siendo hermosa.

"La internaremos esta misma noche" Ni voz ni voto, ni mirada, ni palabra "Al mundo social le entregaremos alguna excusa" Era sorda, era muda, era tonta "Les diremos que se fue a quedar con su prima un par de días" No era nada.

"Usted no es su marido" Una repugnante y larga lengua se asomo entre unos gruesos labios para saborear los restos de avaricia que se le habían impregnado en el bigote "¿Cierto?" Preferiría haber muerto de hambre. Vivir para comer. Comer para vivir.

"Para mi suerte no lo soy" En aquella gélida habitación un ave trataba de captar la atención de los presentes al golpetear el vidrio bajo la tormenta "Es la mujer de mi sobrino" Con precio y etiqueta, con un ticket de cambio que ya había caducado. Buena suerte. Buena para mí.

"Entonces, solo porque las formalidades lo demandan, yo debo" El más alto le hizo un gesto de mano al médico con el que lo silencio.

"No será necesario llamar a Osomatsu" Como si fuese capaz de predecir sus palabras y anticipar un hilo burdo de pensamientos "Pues yo soy quien tiene el consentimiento" El médico de cabello blanco y gastado sonrió. Complot. Traición. Estaba en mi hoguera.

"Muy bien" Buscando en un elegante librero una carpeta "Entonces necesito que firme unos papeles aquí para probar nuestras nuevas terapias" Una que rebosaba más que de sueños rotos de patrañas. Estaba mal pensar.

"No será problema" De su bolsillo mi cábala sacó una pluma dorada antes de conferirme una última mirada "Haga lo que sea necesario para arreglarla" Me mordí la lengua para callar "No escatime ni en costo ni en brutalidad" Como si tuviesen el derecho de ofertarme. De usurparme y anular mi único gramo de personalidad.

"Sera un placer" Como si yo estuviese mal "Señor Tougou" Como si estuviese pagando un precio por ser mujer "Por mientras, dejaremos a la señorita en la sala de espera" Como si ellos fuesen los dueños del poder y la verdad.

"Así será" La sentencia estaba marcada. Yo marchita.

Desde que había llegado a aquella casa; con una mirada de desprecio y un apretón de manos forzados, él me había tratado de apartar de Osomatsu, de difamar y minimizar. Por no haber sido el juguete de su ideal, por no haber sido capaz de conferirle un linaje de pura sangre, por no haberme desfigurado en una modelo con píldoras de dieta en su mano derecha y una correa tirando de la garganta en la izquierda. Por no haber sido ni el rostro más bonito ni las manos más habilidosa, ni la mente correcta ni los modales pulcros. Yo era una desgracia para la familia de aquel director; una muñeca rota y barata aun dando vueltas en su caja musical, de melodía desintonizada. Demasiado pesimista y liberal, era un amargo y ácido sabor. Pero no estaba loca. No estaba mal.

¿Con que derecho él me venía a juzgar?

El doctor con hosquedad me sacó de su oficina para acomodarme en una pequeña y turbulenta sala de estar dentro de la institución mental. Con las paredes de un blanco fastidioso y manchado, con una televisión carente de colores y de antena quebrada, con una secretaría de uñas rotas y tubos en una peluca rubia charlando con la operadora junto a un cuadro desquiciante de los muertos andantes que se denominaban pacientes; carentes de voluntad y concentración; dos de ellos armando un rompecabezas para niños mal, algunos en un rincón, aterrados, con heridas, con temor, con lo morboso inducido. Las lobotomías eran la nueva moda.

"Bien hecho Ichiko" Me reproché acercándome a una ventana sucia, me abracé a la bata al acomodarme sobre ella por el frío; la calefacción no funcionaba y la lluvia no ambicionaba ceder en las afueras. Era un día feo en un siglo retrasado.

Presione mis ojos antes de contener la respiración, ahogándome en las memorias, dejando que un carnaval de lo insano me proclamará como la virgen de su Dios.

" _Lo lamento"_ Había aprendido a ser delgada " _Pero ya le dimos tu papel a alguien más"_ Primero con la punta de un cepillo de dientes raspando los bordes de mi garganta.

" _Pero tengo contrato con la compañía"_ Ahora se había transformado en algo tan triste como natural _"Me tomó tres años llegar hasta mi posición"_ Un par de movimientos de caderas y flexiones de estómago, un par de copas menos en el sostén y caídas de cabellos al rezarle a la debilidad. Era sofocante.

" _Debiste pensarlo antes de comenzar a salir con él"_ Era una enfermiza y latente necesidad _"Aunque debo confesarte que su relación me tomó por sorpresa"_ Una sucia e impura, una dolorosa, repleta de silicona y manchas en los azulejos, de mentiras _"Ya sabes, que alguien te pueda amar con lo poco agraciada que eres"_

Solía pensar que si llegaba más delgada a la compañía ellos me recibirían, que me extrañarían, me amarían, que podría recuperar un lugar que había autoproclamado como mío, con un rostro hermoso y una cintura pequeña, con unas piernas largas, ser la protagonista debajo de las luces del reflector con los pies sobre una nube, sin embargo…

Abrí los ojos apreciando como las gotas de lluvia se resbalaban entre las mejillas de mi reflejo con una nostálgica sonrisa. Mi espalda estaba descubierta, se me marcaba la columna vertebral, mis muslos no se tocaban entre ellos más, mis brazos eran huesos. Nunca era suficiente. Sin importar lo mucho que tratara y batallara, jamás. Jamás.

No era la muñeca de porcelana más.

" _Oh mi bella Ichiko"_ Osomatsu _"No seas tonta"_ Con unos ojos pregonados en la incandescencia y una sonrisa irreal _"Me parecerás hermosa sin importar cuanto peses o como luzcas"_ Él me entrego una razón para venderme una vez más.

¿Dónde estaba? No siempre me podía salvar.

"Oye" Una áspera voz fue lo que quebró el silencio en aquel lugar, parpadeé atónita "Chica bonita" Apreciando una delgada y atlética figura acercándose, era alta, era una burla hacia las aspirantes de reloj "¿Por qué la mala cara?" Era una mujer bronceada, de cabellos largos y negros, de ojos azules y boca fina. Envidia.

"Eso no te incumbe" Le respondí de mala gana "Vete" Mi mala actitud era la que me premiaba.

"Uy" Murmullo divertida "Que carácter" Se rio acomodándose a mi costado, una de mis cejas se elevó "Me agradas" Sus brazos se cruzaron debajo de su prominente pecho. Arrogante.

"¿No me escuchaste?" El día era feo y yo tenía un humor de mierda "¿Acaso no captaste la indirecta?" Mi lenguaje no era de señorita aristócrata y mis modales dejaban mucho que desear "Quiero que te vayas" La vergüenza de la familia Matsuno. Con una bolsa de papel punteada sobre el rostro y un corsé para sentirse sexual.

"Si lo hice" Petulante y descarada "Pero no tengo ganas de irme" Fue franca y vanidosa, se acomodo en el otro borde de la ventana "Y" Rodeé los ojos deseando que desapareciera mientras me aferraba al borde de la bata "¿Cuál es tu historia?" Me mantuve en silencio contando las gotas que golpeaban la ventana mientras la secretaría se acomodaba una gorra blanca sobre sus risos falsos.

"Vete" Murmulle. Hipócrita.

"Déjame adivinar" Y como si el aire y mis palabras le hubiesen resbalado "De seguro te cansaste de las reuniones sociales con tus frívolas amigas y por eso estas acá" Mis uñas se incrustaron adentro de mi palma, me mantuve serena al aferrarme con fuerza a la calma "Viniste a una especie de retiro mental con las agujas de los médicos" Se mofo. Era tan fácil para los demás leer caras y juzgar etiquetas.

"Seguramente eso paso" Era tan complicado encontrar la verdad "¿Tú?" Un par de burbujas explotaron desde el fondo de mi estomagó exigiendo un atracón; un derroche de belleza y de dolor, con las lágrimas de una muñeca y el arrepentimiento transmutado a los fragmentos de un espejo.

"Yo no estoy internada en este lugar" Presumió al hacer énfasis en sus ropas, en una elegante falda azul ceñida con una gran chaqueta negra "Yo estoy esperando que alguien salga de acá" Retire uno de mis largos mechones detrás de mí oreja.

"Me alegro" Con unos pendientes que había sido incapaz de pagar y una bata de papel que parecía estarse deshaciendo con la humedad del lugar "Espero que las cosas les salgan bien a ustedes" Los pasos crujían, la habitación parecía haber sido maldecida con la vida. Una que no quería.

"¿Tu marido no te va a sacar de acá?" Fue lo que me pregunto con malicia. Con una chispa negra en ese intenso azul.

"No" Con sadismo recubierto en curiosidad "Él no vendrá" Con unos grandes ojos de mar "No va a llegar" Intensos y penetrantes.

"¿Si sabes que este lugar no es un retiro vacacional?" Un genuino trazo de preocupación fue lo que adorno sus labios.

"¿No lo es?" Mi mano repaso la punta de la nariz de mi reflejo; solía ser pequeña y respingada, ahora lucia grande en una exquisita delgadez.

"¡No!" Reí "Acá hacen cosas brutas como tratamientos con electricidad y con metales" Me encogí de hombros enfocándome en la chica "Sino me crees puedes preguntarles a los pacientes, de seguro te lo corroboran" Suerte de algunos. Suerte de ella.

"Te creo" Era tan bonita "No es necesario que insistas" Era preciosa de forma natural.

"¿Entonces?" Sus manos se posaron encima de mis hombros para removerme, como si me quisiera despertar. El problema no era que la bailarina se encontrase hechizada.

"No me importa lo que me hagan" La trama de la tragedia yacía en qué a la chica de curvas y largas pestañas, de piel pálida y labios borbón, la habían despertado "Realmente" Y ella ahora era capaz de vislumbrar al mundo en su realidad "Da igual" Feo, frío, gélido, de apariencias, de nombres y prejuicios "Porque" Donde antes se posaba con orgullo y reboso alguien, hoy existían los vestigios de nada. Y esa diferencia "De todos modos" Me quemó "Estoy muriendo" Era malo soñar tan alto para una mujer. De la caída no se sobrevivía.

Yo no lo había logrado hacer.

"¡Ichiko!" Antes de que la miseria me terminará de consumir "Ichiko" Un par de cálidos brazos "Lo lamento tanto" Me sostuvieron.

"¿Osomatsu?" Aquel varonil y amaderado aroma inundo mis pulmones, el hambre se sacio mientras las emociones eran rebalsadas. Era un sueño "Pensé que no vendrías" Murmuro una niña rompiéndose, siendo aferrada por los brazos de su marido de elite, clavando unas garras rotas en un elegante traje.

Era real.

"¿Como se te ocurre decir eso?" Su voz fue de toques gentiles y suaves, sus movimientos tiernos al deslizarse desde mi pecho hacia mis hombros, para repasar mis facciones con sus dedos "Mi amor" Sostuve con las manos trémulas su palma sobre mi mejilla "Yo iría a donde fuese por ti" Él era quien le otorgaba sentido a mi vida.

"Tu tío me quiere internar" Murmulle con la garganta tiritona y el corazón colgando "Él cree que acá me podrán arreglar" Las cejas del más alto se fruncieron, sus labios acariciaron con devoción mi frente "Quizás lo deberíamos considerar" Conteniendo la rabia en un piadoso beso.

"No hay nada mal contigo" Musito "Ya hablé con él" Me lo prometió "Me pidió que te ofreciera sus más sinceras disculpas, que se había permitido llevar por la emoción del diagnóstico del médico" Yo le había escogido creer "Que no era enserio" Le creería mil veces más "Solo" Porque lo amaba "Perdón" Esta era otra clase de dolor.

Uno delicioso y adictivo.

"Entonces" Murmulle consintiendo que él depositará su chaqueta encima de mis hombros, en contra del rostro de disgusto de la enfermera "¿Qué será de mí?" A él jamás le había importado su apellido o la norma social "¿Me quedo?" Esos ojos rojos eran apasionados y se perdían con facilidad en lo surreal.

"No" Indignación "Nosotros iremos a casa y te cuidaré mejor" Fue lo que juro con un beso en la mano, en la sortija de oro que alguna vez fue proclamada en el legado "Recuerda que no soy nada sin ti" Me deshice entre sus brazos.

"Esta bien" Me refugie en su pecho deleitándome con el altanero latido de su corazón. Tan tonto "Me cuidaré mejor" Tan ingenuo "Lo prometo" Me engañe otra vez para que una linda sonrisa se posará en la boca de él.

"Si, si muy bonito" La voz de Tougou fue lo que irrumpió, captando la atención de algunos pacientes idos, regresando del más allá "Pero esto me sigue pareciendo un desperdicio de oportunidad" El de camisa roja se levantó sin separarme de sus brazos.

"Tío, te he dicho que ha Ichiko la debes respetar" Gruño acariciándome la espalda "Es con quien planeo formar una vida" De linda imposición "La debes tratar como a un igual"

"¡Pero es una mujer!" Bramo indignado "De seguro se cree la gran cosa porque aprobaron hace poco el sufragio" Sus brazos se cruzaron mientras el sarcasmo era contenido en aquel grotesco bigote "Además, ella ni siquiera es capaz de entregarte una familia" El puño del más joven se contuvo sobre mi bata. Le hice una señal para que mantuviese la calma. Uno de los dos debía.

"Ese es un tema que trataremos en casa" Refunfuñaron esos ojos escarlatas. Tan protector. Me dijo que siempre lo haría.

"Bien" Murmullo "Que al menos lea el libro que le compre para que aprenda a ser una buena mujer" Fue el reproche con el que salió de la institución para llamar a su chofer e idear una excusa que en alguna frívola fiesta sería de entregar. De nombres y telas, de casas y coches, la personalidad estaba sobrevalorada.

"Gracias" Fue lo que le susurre a Osomatsu, reteniendo sus pasos en un tímido agarre "Lamento ser la razón por la que te tengas que enfrentar a tu familia todo el tiempo" Me reproche "Se que ellos son importantes para ti" De cabeza gacha y heridas expuestas "Perdón" Lo sentía de verdad "Me esforzare más" No era suficiente. La culpa se servía fría.

"Hey" Sus palmas sostuvieron con gentileza un rostro pintado en la desgracia "Yo y mi familia siempre encontraremos motivos para pelear" Los labios con arrepentimiento "Tú" Los ojos con la avaricia "Tú eres un bonus" Y las mejillas con farsa. Bajo el manto de una defectuosa caja musical.

"Tú" Contuve mis pensamientos "Eres un idiota" Musite sosteniendo su brazo, siendo acunada por aquella nostálgica y hogareña calidez.

"Tal vez" Musito "Pero tuyo" Y de esa manera era correcto el mantenerse.

Con la belleza en el dolor, con una cintura sexual y unas zapatillas azules guardadas en el closet de la derrota, con los labios parchados para que las quejas de una mujer con las alas cortadas no pudiesen escapar. Tenía una vida cómoda a su lado. Éramos estúpidos y estábamos enamorados. Embriagados de cariño y de pasión. Era suficiente para él. No lo era para mí.

Miro atrás y lo recuerdo. Lo revivo con cariño a él y con frustración y carencia de empatía a lo que yo alguna vez fui. A lo que un par de ojos azules llegarían a destruir para demostrarme que sin importar lo que yo diese de mí. Nunca, jamás, sería suficiente.

No bastaba con ser yo.

* * *

Bueno, ojala haya quedado más o menos claro (Eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo) pero sino; Ichiko era bailarina en una compañía, la sacaron, se gatilla el trastorno, Tougou busca todo el tiempo deshacer de ella asi que fue perfecto, tiene el nombre de una familia que proteger.

En todo caso, solo para que guarden información inutil, por si alguna vez se las preguntan en una trivia o algo XD, a las mujeres en esos años las vivían diagnosticando con histeria como a veces el hombre tenía poder de elegir sobre ella, y esas instituciones mentales eran como ir condenarse, ir a enfermarse a propósito. Bueno, no habrán más instituciones mentales en el fic, pero quería partir así.

Ya el siguiente capitulo data años después y se da a entender más como Oso llego a su vida, y como Kara llegara a la suya.

Creo que esta cosa es super deforme, pero estoy muy feliz si alguien llego hasta acá, perdón por la densidad y la trama y por sacar más fics cuando tengo algunos ya vivos, pero solo se metió en mi cabeza y no salia, y me desespero cuando eso pasa, así que acá el resultado.

Mil gracias si alguien leyó!


End file.
